


Burn

by SilverMidnight



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Beard Kink, M/M, Rimming, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: Steve has been trying to get Tony's attention for awhile, but it isn't until he's come back from a mission where his shaving routine gets put off to the side that he gets what he wants.





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I got a little caught up in the fact that Captain America is going to have a beard. I won't apologize. I fucking love beards. Also, my first time writing an Avengers fic! I'm excited!!!
> 
> Warnings: Sex, Beard Kink, Rimming.  
> If you want to be kept up to date with redos on stories or want to know more about stories that will be started soon or even ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing!

Groaning loudly Steve stretched his hands above his head trying to make his spine pop. A sense of dissatisfaction pooled in his stomach as he thought back on the mission he and Clint had just been on. He knew that there was bound to be some that didn't get them any information, but he still hated them. Especially when it took three weeks before they were called back home.

There was no point in time where Steve regretted getting the serum. He loved the life that he lead and that he had the strength to protect and save innocent people. Sometimes though he really wished he had the time for himself. Ever since he became Captain America it was as if everyone thought they had a right to his time.

Not that he was complaining or anything. Every time he walked out the door he saw just how much he was cared for. Or maybe not him exactly. He saw how much Captain America was cared for. People needed a figure that they could look towards and know that they were being protected. He just happened to be that figure now.

Every second of every day he was the figure. Whether he wanted it or not. Captain America had to be seen. Even when all Steve wanted to do was curl up in some sweatpants and read a good book or even do nothing at all. Just have the world be quiet for a little while. Maybe he could sleep in for an hour or two.

That wasn't in the stars for him though. He was a public figure and if he wasn't in the public than people tended to go a little crazy wondering what was going on. After being unfrozen for as long as he had he doubted that he would ever understand people's obsession for knowing what 'celebrities' were doing every second of every day.

For awhile Fury had toyed around with the idea of having each of the Avengers run a Twitter account. That idea did not last long. Something that Steve was grateful for. He already had to pretty much learn a new language to survive in the future. He did not want to have to learn how to work computers just yet. He'd leave that to Tony.

It didn't take more than saying his name for Steve's mind to wonder to the genius. He was so… The soldier had no idea how he was supposed to describe the man. There were points when he came close to fully losing his temper and using him as a punching bag. The man needed a good kick to the head to get that big brain of his working.

Then there were times when he'd look into those soulful brown eyes and all he wanted to do was gather the man in his arms and never let go. Everything about him screamed that he wanted someone to care, but the second someone started to he would shut them down and usually make them cry while doing it. It was not a pretty sight.

Though watching Tony as he worked was. He got so lost in whatever it was that the was doing that it was as if the rest of the world didn't matter. For a moment he was simply Tony. No labels or duties. Just Tony. It was not easy to see him that open. Jarvis almost always warned his creator when someone was coming towards his labs.

It was pure luck that Steve had gotten to the man like that before. Of course by 'luck' he meant Tony was so lost that he hadn't heard the A.I.'s warning. The solider was so caught off guard by what he had seen that he ended up watching his friend work before leaving without saying a word to the man.

Ever since that day he had found himself watching Tony closer though. Looking for everything that was hiding in the shadows of the man. It was a little game to see exactly what he could find out about him without being told. He started to fall for the genius a little more with every hidden gem that he found.

At first he had no idea what he was supposed to do with his new found feelings. In his day you never went after another man if you wanted to survive. It was a new age though and things had changed in some ways. Still, it wasn't without fear that he tried to get the other man to see that he wanted something more from him.

He did simple things for Tony that would have been obvious in his times of what he wanted. The man acted as if there was nothing going on. It got to the point where Steve was starting to think of asking someone else on the team to help him. At the very least he'd finally know if he did or didn't have a chance with Tony.

Then he noticed how the genius acted when he did something to try to woo him. It wasn't much, but the man would freeze for half a second his eyes darting around looking for something before he acted as if nothing happened. Tony knew exactly what Steve was doing, but for some reason he decided to ignore it all.

It made no sense to him. The other man had a list a mile long of people that he had had sex with. At least he did if the rumors were true. Which was difficult to find out since all Tony would do was smile whenever they were brought up. Steve never knew what he was supposed to believe when it came to Tony Stark.

That was a lie. He knew exactly what he wanted to do with the genius. He'd spent more time than he liked to admit thinking about all the things he could do to the man. A handful of things made even him blush. He didn't know what it was about the man that made him lose himself, but he wanted everything that was him.

The sound of footsteps made the soldier look around and take note of where he was. It seemed Jarvis had decided to take him to the main floor. Which made sense. That was exactly what the A.I. was told to do when he wasn't given a direct command. Had Steve really been so far out of it that he missed hearing the British voice?

With a shake of his head he turned and got ready to walk back into the elevator to get to his floor. Before he got too far though Tony and Pepper took the corner huddled over a tablet deep in discussion. If Pepper hadn't been there then it was likely that he would have been ignored, but that wasn't the person that she was.

"Steve," Pepper greeted with a smile that turned into a wince a second later, "Tough mission?"

"Yes, Ma… Pepper," Steve nodded before wincing himself, "Yes, Pepper."

"Did it… end well?"

"We didn't get what we wanted, but it's not a full loss. We now know that we no long have to be concerned about our target."

"That's something."

Nodding his head he opened his mouth to say goodbye when he saw Tony. The man's eyes were locked on Steve's face. Steve watched out of the corner of his eyes as his tongue darted out to wet his lips. It took everything in the soldier not to turn to Tony and finally taste the man. Oh how he wanted to have him under his tongue.

Taking a deep breath Steve started to turn towards Tony only to have the man storm off leaving them alone. A sigh fell from Pepper's lips before she offered the soldier a smile and started after Tony. He had no idea what was going on, but he was happy that whatever it was the other man wasn't alone. He always seemed alone.

With a shake of his head he took a step towards the elevator once more. There was nothing that was stopping him from going inside and up to his floor, but he didn't move. Blue eyes flickered over to where Tony and Pepper had disappeared wanting nothing more than to go after them and figure out what was going on.

It took a few more moments before he forced himself to go forward and tell Jarvis where he was going. He might want Tony and a part of him believed that the man wanted him back, but until he said something there was nothing that he could do. There was nothing that he was going to do. The ball was in Tony's court. Not his.

He forced himself to clear his mind. Until he got something from Tony he was going to push the thoughts of him away. None of them could afford the distraction. He was the leader of the team and there was nothing that was going to make him put them in danger. Especially his own mind. They deserved better than that.

Once he was done telling himself off he got into his room and started to strip down. A nice hot shower sounded perfect right then. He needed to get the dirt and sand and grime off of his skin before it drove him insane. He truly hated going to places where there sand. It took forever to feel clean when sand was involved.

The hot water pounding against his sore muscles caused him to moan out loud. He might think it was over the top sometimes, but he was always happy that Tony decided to splurge on the little things. He didn't bother getting out of the shower until his muscles were loose and his skin was starting to prune.

A content smile was on his lips as he climbed out of the shower deciding to forgo the towel. He still had a few things that he needed to do before he was ready to call it a night. Why dirty a towel when he was going to be dry by the time he ended up laying between the sheets of his bed? He was in his room. It wasn't as if anyone would walk in without asking.

Wiping the steam from the mirror he reached for razor only to come back empty handed. He knew that he had placed a new one out before he left for his mission. Or maybe he was remembering wrong. Maybe he had meant to do it and forgot. It didn't matter. He'd just grab another one from under the sink.

A confused frustration filled him as he once again came back empty handed. He had really wanted to shave his facial hair off. It had officially reached the point of just being annoying, but the mission hadn't allowed for enough spare time to do so. One of the things that he was looking forward to being home was shaving the thing off.

With a sigh he went through the rest of his nightly routine before going to his bed and laying down. He was too tired to deal with missing razors right then. It wouldn't kill him if he spent another night with the thing. Maybe he'd go to a barber shop tomorrow. He had always loved them when he was younger. It might be fun.

With his plan in mind he closed his eyes ready to get the first good night sleep that he had had in awhile. He could feel the peaceful blackness creeping in when a knock came to the door. A part of him wanted to ignore it, but knowing that it was probably important he let out deep groan, pulled on a pair of sweatpants, and made his way to the door.

"Tony," Steve greeted warily watching the man's eyes dart over his body quickly, "Do we have a mission?"

"What?" Tony asked before shaking his head and knocking whatever thoughts he was having away, "No, no mission. I was just… Um… I wanted to know… Can I come in?"

Steve stepped aside easily. It wasn't often that he saw the man stutter like that. Actually, he didn't think he ever saw the man stutter like that. It was more than a little disconcerting. The men made their way to the couch and sat down. An awkward silence seemed to come and attempt to suffocate them both the longer they sat there.

"Tony, what are..." Steve started only to have calloused hands push him back against the couch.

The soldier was so shocked that he went willingly with the movement letting the genius straddle his lap. His hands came up to hold onto his hips to keep him steady. The two men sat like that for a moment before a slightly shaking hand came up to touch the side of Steve's face. He felt the shiver run up Tony's spine his cock hardening in his sweats.

"Tony," Steve attempted to say.

"You look good with it," the man whispered not paying attention to Steve as he leaned forward and pressed kitten kisses to his chin, "So good."

"I don't..."

"Do you know how amazing it feels to have someone's beard running against his skin? It's so rough and so soft. You can feel it scratching at you for days after they're gone. Your skin ends up red and sensitive, but it's worth it to feel them against you."

Steve buried his head in Tony's neck his breathing speeding up with each sinful word falling from the others lips. Feeling his control snap he pulled away from Tony and started to paw at the man needing to get him naked. Tony stood up and stripped off his clothing before moving to climb back on Steve's lap.

"No," Steve shook his head, "Need more room. Bed."

Tony ended up laying under Steve on the bed his hands curling in the sheets with enough force to cause small tears to appear as the soldier kissed and licked his way up and down his body. Soft mewls of encouragement fell from his lovers lips as Steve manhandled him into whatever position he wanted.

A strong hand gripped his thighs pulling them apart so Steve could lay between them. Pressing his face against the man's thigh he gently nibbled on his flesh drawing the most beautiful sounds from him as he slowly made his way closer to the part of his body that he had been dreaming of having his lips wrapped around.

"Come on," Tony urged thrusting his hips up, "Let me it, Steve. Want to feel it."

Hearing the man plead the soldier bit slightly rougher on his thigh before moving up. Tony willingly opened his legs further his flushed cock dripping against his stomach. Licking his lips Steve bent down and licked at the liquid. Moaning at the taste he took a hold of the man's erection and began to shower it with kisses and licks.

"Oh fuck," Tony moaned throwing his head back.

Slowly Steve took the tip in his mouth before pulling off fully. A whine left Tony's lips his head coming up to glare at the other man. Not knowing exactly how to ask for what he wanted Steve laid next to him on the bed and licked his lips once more. The genius nodded shakily moving around until he was straddling his chest his back facing him.

Gripping his hips tightly he pulled the man closer until he was kneeling above his face. Seeing the beautiful ass that he had been staring at for so long hovering over his face Steve moaned. His hands slid down his sides kneading at his cheeks. He took a deep breath before pulling them apart and leaning forward to press a kiss to the hole

Tony gasped softly his hips rutting down unconsciously. That was all he needed before he was licking and nipping at him. The smell of pure Tony Stark was almost too much as he rimmed him. It was everything that he had been dreaming about and more. Though that was always how it was with the other man.

Steve let himself get lost in the taste and feel of his lover making mental notes of everything that the man was doing. His tongue working its way into the hole had the man rutting down as low groans fell from his lips. His teeth ever so gently scrapping against the hole had the man arching his back while high pitched mewls filled the room.

Reaching down he wrapped a hand around himself starting to jerk off. There was no rhyme or reason to his movements. He was so close to the edge already. He just wanted to hear the other man come first. The was the only part he hadn't been able to imagine. What the he would sound like when he finally let go.

"Steve," Tony babbled his hand moving to wrap around his own erection, "Oh… I'm… Steve!"

Tony suddenly stilled as he was pushed over the edge. Steve could feel his cum landing on his chest and stomach and that was enough for him to lose it himself. His whole body shook as his orgasm raked through him. He felt the other man roll off of him a second later causing him to open his eyes and look at him.

He had thought that he had seen every way the man could look. He had seen him angry, tired, frustrated, happy, and everything in-between, but seeing him look so debauched was more than he could handle. Reaching out he pulled the man into a deep kiss his tongue thrusting in his mouth just as it did his ass.

"If that's your way of saying you want to go again I might need a little more time," Tony stated when he broke the kiss.

"No," Steve replied shaking his head, "My way of saying you taste amazing."

"I think I got that. Glad Pepper talked me into talking to you tonight."

"She did? Why?"

"Because she knows that I like you and that I wouldn't do anything without a push."

"And she pushed you."

"No, the fear of not feeling that beard on me pushed me. God, I love beards."

"I gathered as much. I guess I could go a little while longer without shaving."

"Try forever."

"What? Wait. Are you the reason that I don't have any razors right now?"

Instead of answering Tony rolled over so his head was resting on Steve's chest. A part of Steve wanted to finish their conversation, but he knew it was pointless. Anyway, if he had a razor he wouldn't feel much like shaving. Not when it got such a reaction from his lover. It could wait until after he tasted every inch of the man over and over again.


End file.
